Levy's Terror (Gajeel x Levy)
by Polychrome1001
Summary: Nobody knows much about Levy's dark past, except Levy and the master. Levy has practically forgotten about her life before she joined Fairy Tail, but when it comes back to torture Levy, Gajeel is the one to help. COVER NOT MINE. (Gajeel x Levy). Other Pairings include, (Natsu x Lucy), (Gray x Juvia), a little bit of (Mirajane x Laxus), (Elfman x Evergreen), and (Lisanna x Bixlow).
1. 1 - Nightmare

**Levy's Terror**

**Chapter 1-Nightmare.**

_**My first fanfiction! - Please review! ;)**_

**LEVY POV:**

_ "You don't deserve her death! She died for you-YOU a small, weak little bookworm! Your not even anything like her! You took all your features from your damn grandmother instead!"_

_ "B-But it's not my fault!-"_

_ "Shut the hell up!"_

_ "No! STOP"-"_

**"NO!"** I awoke in her bed, startled. 'That dream? But hadn't I had forgotten about it by now?"

"Levy? Are you alright?" Juvia was peeking through my door, a worried look on her face.

"I'm alright." I answered.

"Juvia heard you scream. Are you sure?"

"Yea, just a scary dream, I'm fine now."

"Juvia understands. Juvia has nightmares that Gray-sama will leave her."

**Sorry that this is sort, I'm just getting used to making stories, the next chapters will be longer!**

**;)**


	2. 2- Realization

**Chapter 2-Realization.**

**_Someone mentioned that I should make longer chapters, and I will. When I was making chapter 1 I wasn't farmiliar with making stories, and it didn't end up very long. Sorry about that. _**

**_All of my following chapters will be longer! Promise!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_0-o ;)_**

**LEVY POV:**

After the mess with my dream, I decided that I should get to the guild to forget about about it, and then I would feel better; I felt drained after that dream, and needed to forget about it. So, after getting ready, I headed to the guild with Juvia. When I got to the guild it was just like always, but one thing was missing.

"Where are jet and Droy?" I questioned Mira, it was odd without them jumping up to me, shouting "LEVY!" the second they saw me.

"Oh, the deal with them... well, they were fighting over who you like more, and then Gajeel told them to 'SHUT THE HELL UP!' because they 'woke him up from his nap', and then... well, you can say that Gajeel scared them so much that they ran out of the guild." Mira explained.

"Any idea where they are now?" I asked, wondering why Gajeel was **napping **in the **guild**.

"No idea, probably at home."

"Alright."

**GAJEEL POV:**

I snorted thinking about how those two followers ran away with their tail between their legs. I turned to see Lily looking at me, in a casual, but somehow unnerving way.

"Gajeel."

"What?" I asked, not looking forward to what he had to say.

"Gajeel, why did you do that. Why did you pretend that Jet and Droy woke you up from your nap, only to beat them up?"

...

Well fuck, how was I supposed to answer now.

"It's just too fucking complicated, when Jet and Droy started fighting over Levy, I just had this sudden urge to burst their eyes out."

"So you where jealous."

"FUCK NO!" There was no way in hell **I** was **jealous**.

"Your in love with the bookworm, face it."

"No! Never in hell would I fall in love with her!"

"Really now?"

"Really."

"Sure?"

...

"...Sure..."

"Positive?" Lily was inching closer and closer to me, before something in my brain finally snapped.

...

"...no..."

"So your **not** **positive** that your **not** **in love** with her."

...

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Okay I'm FUCKING pissed. Why is this cat so nosy.

"You love her."

ARHHGGHGHGHGAHGHAANAHHJDGK!

"Fine... I FUCKING ADMIT IT!" I roared into the annoying cat's face.

"I'm fucking in love with the bookworm." I finally whispered, more to myself. I mean, not that I JUST realized it, I just started to FUCKING **admit** it. OH HELL... why is this so frustrating?!

_**Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it! Review please.**_

**_;)_**


	3. 3-A Job

**Chapter 3-A Job**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! It really motivates me!_**

**LEVY POV:**

I went over to the job requests, to see if there was anything I could do alone. Then, I spotted a request just for me! A man named Jean Garlendor needed someone to translate a book, written by one of his ancient relatives, to learn more about his ancestors. But the best part of this, is that for this simple task I can earn 5,000,000 jewels! Jean lives in one of the richest towns in Fiore, and I guess that's why he offers so much jewel for the job.

"Mira, I'm taking this job." I said showing her the request.

"Alright-"

"We're going too." Gajeel suddenly bumped into the conversation, Lily flying beside him.

Wait a second-

"WHAT?" I questioned, why would Gajeel want to do this job with me, and I mean, does he even know what the job is?! The job is way out of his league!

"Huh?" Mira questioned beside me.

"We're going with the damn bookworm.." Gajeel said, taking the job, and before I was able to react, he picked me up, and putting me on his shoulder began to walk out of the guild. To make this even more embarrassing, the ENTIRE guild was looking at us, and some people were even snickering, yes you didn't hear wrong, **snickering** at us.

...

"What in the living hell!" I shouted, confused.

"What? I decided to help you do a fucking job."

"Uh huh, and how do you expect to help me?"

"Beat some shit's ass the hell up."

"Oh, so you're just assuming **that's** what the job is about, huh."

"What else would it be about?"

"Read the thing." How much more annoying can this idiot get!

...

"Oh." What an idiot.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Now, I'll go by myself, and you can go back to the guild. Mr. 'YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY NAP!'"

"That wasn't fucking necessary. I'm still going."

"But what are you going to DO there?"

"No idea. I can carry books and shit. I can just carry you with the stuff, it'll be easier."

"NO!"

...

"I'm going."

"No way."

"I'm going."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Never."

"I'm going."

"Nonononono!" By now I was flailing my legs all around trying to get off him.

"He's going Levy. Me too." Lily butted into the argument, who had been quietly flying behind us. Making me stop what I was doing, I almost forgot he was here too! But seriously, what's up with these people, so persistent!

"NO."

"We're going, and there aint' nothin' you can fucking do about it." Was Gajeel's final answer, and I decided that it was no use arguing anymore.

...

"Fine."

_**TIME SKIP:**_

**GAJEEL POV:**

Stupid Lily, convincing me to try to go on a job with the bookworm. Now, I was stuck just sitting, watching Levy write a translation of that book on a sheet of paper. I never thought I would fall in love...with a little bookworm. Fuck. Fuck. But what's really bugging me is that damn Jean or whatever. He's a piece of rich boy shit. He pisses me off so fucking much, and I barley even understand why.

"Gajeel." Lily butted into my thoughts.

"What the fuck do you want now? Another 'your jealous and you like her' argument?"

"Why do you seem so angry?"

"Why are you so interested in butting into my fucking life?"

"Why?"

"Fuck, it's that shit bag."

"Shit bag?"

...

"Jean, he pisses me of."

"Why?"

"He just has this... I dunno, 'I'm rich and better than you' vibe."

"Oh, yeah, annoys me too."

...

We sat around, waiting for Levy to finish.

...

"Done!" Levy shouted. About a second after she said this that rich shit bag ran into the room and began showering Levy in 'thank you''s, and'good job''s. FUCK. I hate that guy! His chatter wont let me at least say one 'good job' to the damn bookworm!

...

After that was finally over with, we stood back at the door to his house, waiting for him to go 'retrieve the reward'.

"Here's the reward." he said, I looked down at the reward he handed us.

...

"That's only 5 jewel." Levy finally said.

"You promised 5,000,000 on the flyer." Lily added.

...

"But I mentioned that the reward would be lowered if the worker didn't match my standards, didn't I?" Jean the rich shit said. This guy was pissing me off...** a lot.**

...

"But... I did the job quickly and efficiently, gave you the translation on paper, and didn't cause any trouble... How did I not match expectations...?"Levy said a bit hesitantly.

...

"Well, I was looking for someone... more _sexually appealing..._ but I come just to find a little girl at my doorstep. I was looking for somebody more _sexy._ I mean, your just a small bookworm. Your features, well, don't match my _expectations._" THAT SHIT BAG! He thinks he's so inferior to others... He just snicked and let the room. That bastard...!-

"Levy!" I turned around as Lily shouted Levy's name. She was nowhere to be found, she ran off...

**_Thanks for reading! _****_Review please! It helps!_**

_**Also, I'm on spring break right now, and that's why I've been able to update so quickly. Next week I'll be back to school, ballet, etc. So, I wont be able to update as constantly. So I will tell you right now, STARTING NEXT WEEK, I WILL BE UPDATING (ADDING A CHAPTER AND POSSIBLY EDITING MINOR MISTAKES) **__**AT LEAST**__** ONE TIME EVERY WEEK, thank you!**_


	4. 4-Finding her

**Chapter 4-Finding Her**

_**Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Just one simple review motivates me to keep writing.**_

_**I'd like to thank people who reviewed! I changed Magnolia to Fiore, as one of the reviewers corrected me last chapter. All those that reviewed and will review I give my sincere thanks.**_

**LEVY POV:**

I just ran; and I thought that if I got a job it would help me forget about my dream, my past. It reminded me to much of what _he_ told me. What happened before, why now? Why now? Why do I keep remembering my past, when for years and years at the guild, I had forgotten about it, not sparing even one moment for the thought? Why?

...

Oh, and now I was crying, how utterly pathetic. I stopped and hid behind a bush in a small park area, in the corner of the town, and cried.

...

Then, I realized, Gajeel was looking for me, and with his sense of smell, he could find me easily, and when he does, he'll find me here, crying. **Pathetic. **So I ran, again.

**GAJEEL POV:**

"How long has she been running? This is getting really fucking annoying." I told Lily.

"Well, number one we have to find her, no complaining, and number 2, you love her, making you even more responsible for her well being."

"How the fuck does that work?" But then I sensed a strong smell, tears, Levy's tears. Oh god, she was crying.

"Oh." I heard Lily say as he sensed it too.

"Let's go." I said, now things were even more fucking serious.

"Oh, so now your motivated." Lily snickered behind me. Stupid cat.

We stopped at a small bush in some park.

"It seems Levy stopped here a couple minutes ago." Lily stated.

"Yea, and she was crying even more." I added, unnerved; I didn't like the idea of Levy crying.

We followed her trail for a real fucking long time, that shrimp was running around for a long time, probably still running all around the time.

...

"Oh?" I heard Lily say.

"Her smell splits into two paths here." He says again.

"This path was made later than the other, we're going down this one." I said.

"It seems we are catching up." Lily said.

"Yea, we're getting closer. Her tears are getting even stronger." I feel fucking terrible knowing that she's fucking crying! Fuck! I just want to see her!

"Calm down, Gajeel." Lily said.

"I'm fucking calm already! Shut the hell up!"

"Stop worrying that she crying and you can't comfort her-"

"SHUUUUTT UUUP!" I punched the idiotic cat, who dodged, fucking annoying cat.

We walked in silence for a while, and we stopped when her trail began going into some forest. Yes, she ran into some **fucking forest.** We went in and after a while of walking and pushing through twigs, bushes, and trees, we saw her. She was sitting in front of a tree her hands on her eyes crying.

I walked up to her when-

She fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Levy!" Lily shouted.

On instinct, I ran up to her, picked her up, and ran to the guild. She was shaking,** shaking**.

And I had a feeling, it wasn't only because of that shit bag.

There is a deeper secret in all of this.

...And I fucking know it.

_**Thanks for reading! Review please! It helps lots! Thank you!**_


	5. 5-Remembering and Contemplating

**Chapter 5-Remembering and Contemplating**

_**I'm sorry if Gajeel is a little out of character, it's hard to get his personality down! Also, I'm sorry if I'm not too good at first person! But from now on I'm trying even harder to improve the quality of my stories. Oh, and someone told me in a review that I may be over using the curse "fuck" with Gajeel, so I'll try to put in a variety of curses for Gajeel, thanks for the feedback!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **__**Please Review!**__** It helps!**_

**LEVY POV:**

I groggily woke up, finding myself in the guild's infirmary. Oh, Gajeel must have found me. Not a big surprise, I can't run forever... but I wonder how I ended up here, I remember running out of energy and settling down next to a tree and then what?-did I fall asleep or something? But I don't remember dreaming about anything, or anything after that... and if I did fall asleep undoubtedly, I would dream about _that, _and I wouldn't forget it. But what else could have happened?! I'm so confused... maybe I-

"Shrimp!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Gajeel standing at the doorway to the infirmary, with a very worried expression on his face. I wasn't looking forward to this...

"You're okay...?" He questioned.

...

"What happened back there?" I asked him, I was still really confused after all.

"After all the mess with the shit bag-"

"Shit bag?" I needed everything to be as clear as possible.

"Jean, I mean."

"Oh, him." I should try not to think about him too much...

"Yea, well, after **that mess, **remember?"

"Uh huh." I said, 'Don't think about it Levy!' I told myself, in attempt to keep calm.

"Yea well, I guess you remember that you ran away after that, and when I finally found you, you were...um, **cryin' **in the **forest, **if you remember that.-"

"I-I can recall the tree that I was next too... but I don't remember gong into a **forest**..." I said, and as hard as I tried to recall what happened, I **could not remember **running into a forest **or** what happened after settling down next to a tree...

"What happened afterwards, I can't remember..." I asked, I needed the full story.

...

"You fell unconscious just as I came up to you."

...

"Oh, that's it?" I asked, it was no surprise that I fell unconscious, I was under so much stress...

"Yea, I just took you to the guild afterwards."

"Oh."

...

We just sat there in a very uncomfortable silence, some kind of strange tension lingering in between us.

"Um, hey shrimp... is something uhh, well, bo-

...

nevermind..." Huh? What was he trying to ask...?

"What...? What is it?" I asked gathering up as much courage as I could.

"What was well, bothering you... so much... all day...?"

What? How did he see...? That,- that...that _thing, _that_ my __**past**_**_,_**has been haunting, _torturing_ me all day...?

...How...?

**GAJEEL POV:**

I made a mistake.

...

I shouldn't have even started to ask that damn question in the first fucking place!

...

She burst out crying.

...

Again.

...

This is hell.

...

Because now** I'm** the one who made her cry.

Which is 10 times worse than someone else does it.

It's feels even worse than the situation with that damn shit bag, because this time, not only am I not able to fucking comfort her. I'm **also **the damn **reason **she's crying now.

...

FUCK.

...

What do I do now that I know something is seriously bugging her, she's cried because of it almost all day, even fell unconscious because of it and now that she's crying again, because I mentioned that damn mysterious thing that's bugging her.

Should I comfort her? If I **should** than **HOW? **Should I leave? Should I consult my **cat?! OH MY FUCKING GOD I"M STOOPING SO DAMN LOW HERE!** What in the living hell am I supposed to do!?...

...

"Yo, need some help?" WHAT THE HELL WHY IS MY DAMN CAT IN HERE?! I don't need him here! I don't need his damn** help!**

Fuck, it's my only damn option isn't it...?! AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHGGIKYFIAAHHH!

...

"Fine, let's keep this short what's your damn advice?!" I whispered back to Lily, hating the fact that I'm asking him for damn advice...

"Well, comfort her." Easier fuckin' said than done... damn cat.

...

"HOW!?"

"However you want, kiss her or something."

"What the FUCK?! That doesn't help at all!..." I whispered, trying not to scream at him and alert Levy.

"Do whatever you feel is necessary to keep her in shape." Lily whispered back, snickering, before quickly leaving the room.

...

I SHOULD HAVE NEVER ASKED THAT CAT FOR HIS DAMN ADVICE!

Well, I can't just fucking sit here watching her cry wondering what to FUCKING DO!

I'm smart enough to realize it doesn't help.

...

Well, here goes.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pleeeeeaaaaaase REVIEW! It really helps!**_

_**My Sincere 'Thank You!'**_


	6. 6-Comfort

**Chapter 6-Comfort**

_**As I said before, I won't be updating as frequently now that spring break ended! I'm assuring you right now, I will post at least one chapter every week, and some weeks more.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **__**Review please!**__** Thank you!**_

**LEVY POV:**

He noticed...?

He noticed... huh?

He did...

I was crying again, in front of him.

I must look pathetic, weak.

Maybe _he _was **right**...

Maybe I **am **a worthless, little, bookworm.

Maybe I am a _murderer_...

...

Maybe...

...

Huh?

I can hear something...

Talking?

Wait...

Gajeel...?

Lily...?

Why is he talking to Lily **now**?!

Did he...

Did he **forget **I'm here crying, because of something serious?!

I could hear them whispering...

...

It's almost as if he forgot about me...

...

I guess i really am that, _worth-_

Huh?

...

I felt warm, suddenly.

What was this feeling...?

"It's alright...shrimp..." It was Gajeel?

He was hugging me and-

"If you don't wanna talk about it that's fine... I'll wait till your ready..."

Gajeel...?

"Right when you feel comfortable, talking about it tell me..."

What?

Why...?

"I'll listen, and I'll try to fuckin' help too. So try to calm down and don't worry too much."

Somehow, it felt soothing...

...

I felt...

Really tired...

But...

...

"I'll keep that in mind Gajeel... Thank you..." I said to him, while I had the chance, because right after, I knew sleep would take over me.

...

In his calm, soothing, arms...

**GAJEEL POV:**

She fell asleep.

What she said right before, made me feel really accomplished.

I comforted her!

I even told her that she could tell me what's bothering her whenever the fuck she wants.

I'm out of hell. I'm in fucking heaven no-

"Good job. I see you still hold the girl."

"Oh hell. You FUCKING spied on us didn't you, cat."

"I was just observing."

"Fuck you, leave, I was in a good damn mood."

"Alright, alright. But just sayin', you wont be able to stay in that position forever, Gajeel.

"Shut up, cat."

...

He left.

And now I'm blushing.

I'm BLUSHING.

Something that I thought only girls do.

Great.

Then, I felt the little bookworm move under me.

"Hey!" I shouted as Levy toppled over.

...

Oh fuck no.

...

This position...

Is just too damn embarrassing!

She was lying down on top of me.

Her head was on my chest.

She was sleeping.

...

My face is red.

Even more than before.

But, damn.

I guess it's-

...

nice.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! Thank You!**_

**_;3_**


	7. 7-The Mess Afterwards

**Chapter 7-The Mess Afterwards**

_**Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I made a Gajeel x Levy one-shot, if you want to check that out! Someone said in a review that I can write one-shots to practice my writing, thanks for the advice!**_

_**Enjoy! **__**Review!**__** Thank you!**_

**GAJEEL POV:**

I just sat there, I don't know how long. It was pleasant, having Levy on top of me, in my arms, sleeping.

And, at least I'm not blushing anymore...

...

This bookworm...

...

She's too...

...

Adorable...

...

And I...

...

Suddenly felt...

...

Real damn...

...

Sleepy...

_**TIMESKIP**_

**LEVY POV:**

...

I awoke, on something very...

Well,

...

Hard.

But at the same time, it felt oddly...

...

Comfortable...

...

Oh yea...

...

Now I remember...

I guess I was sleeping on...

...

Gajeel.

...

I was blushing now, wasn't I?

...

Embarrassing...

...

Gajeel said, that I can tell him about...

Well, that-

That _thing _that was bothering-

No-

_Torturing _me yesterday...

...

I guess when i'm ready...

I will...

...

But I wonder...

...

Is the fact that I'm remembering my-my _past _so constantly some kind of sign? Or is it just a coincidence...

...

I hadn't thought about it since I joined Fairy Tail and got used to it here, but now-

-I had practically thought about it all day!

...

Even at night too...

...

I WON"T CRY!

I WON"T I WON"T I WON"T!

...

I will not, ever again, let my stupid _past _bother me ever again...

Ever.

...

The past, is the past...

Nothings gonna change about that I guess.

...

That's why it's unproductive to mope about it-

-even spare a moment to let in wander into my fucking smart brain!

I can't be bothered-

by such-

...

_measly things _anymore.

...

Ever again...

...

But then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Why am I crying?

I don't wan't to cry!

Why am I such a damn crybaby?!

...

"FUCK!" I screamed, letting out all of my _fucking damned idiot feelings_ out.

I want to fucking kill everything I **see **right now!

I want-

"Alright, why the hell are you screaming?"

"WHAT!?" Oh, it was just Gajeel.

"Fuck you..." I mumbled.

...

"You can use Lily as a personal punching bag, he'd be glad to help." I felt calmed a small bit by his talking.

"No... I'd feel bad afterwards... Just keep talking, won't you?"

"...Alright if it's wacha want..." I smiled as he said this. His words calmed me down.

...

I sat there listening to Gajeel talk about whatever came to his mind, taking deep breaths, and when I finally calmed down,

"Gajeel, why were you whispering with Lily when I was first... well, c-crying on this bed?" I asked. I wanted to know.

Gajeel's face stiffened.

Now I wanted to know even more.

"Gajeel was asking me for advice, on how to comfort you."

...

"Lily...?" I asked, cautious.

"Why are you here?"

"AND WHY DID YOU TELL HER YOU WERE ADVISING ME, IDIOT CAT!?"Gajeel roared next to me.

"Gihi." Lily said before flying off, snickering.

...

My face was redder than a tomato.

Gajeel's was red too...

"Well..." I started.

"Thanks." Gajeel seemed flustered. And I thought he was a man who kept his cool almost toooooo much.

"ummm... you're welcome."

"I wonder why the other guild members hadn't checked up on us yet?"I asked, the question just popped into my head.

"Oh, that. Lily said he would 'make sure nobody interfered' or wait... I think he said 'interrupted'... I'm not good with long words..." Gajeel answered.

"Well, shall we go to the to the main part of the guild?" I asked, even though I had a strange feeling that I wanted to stay there... for just a_ bit _longer...

"...I guess so."

_**SMALL TIME SKIP:**_

When we arrived, two people pounced on me.

"LEVY!" They shouted.

It was Jet and Droy.

"I'm sooo glad your safe." Both Jet and Droy whimpered, crying.

...

For some reason, I felt really annoyed with them...

I never used to have a problem with them hanging around me...

...

But now... for some reason, they just felt like a big unnecessary bother.

...

I just wanted to be back in the infirmary,- alone with Gajeel...

...

Huh?!

Gajeel was walking away!

Where was he going?!

...

He was leaving the guild.

...

-Ahh! I need to catch up to him!

I went after him, hearing the last cries of "LEVY!" behind me.

I just wanted to be with Gajeel again...!

I got to him a bit out of the gates.

"Shrimp?" he asked.

Oh no! What did I need to say now!

Aaaaarggghhh!

I couldn't just say "I want to stay with you longer!" That'd be too embarrassing!

But, I had to do it...

...

"CAN I STAY WITH YOU LONGER!?"

...

...

...

...

...

Huh...?

We asked the same question...

Gajeel asked the **same thing? **Did he feel drawn to me in the same way?! This is great! Is this even rea-

"HEY! WHAT'R YOU DOING!?" I shouted as Gajeel picked me up and slugged me over his shoulder.

"We're going to my place." He said.

"Oh."

...

...

...

...

...

I smiled.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**_**_ So many people are following and liking and favoriting my story, and not reviewing. I need to know what people think!_**

**_Thank You!_**


	8. 8- A 'THING'

**Chapter 8-A "THING"**

_**Enjoy! **__**REVIEW!**__** You know the drill. **_

**GAJELL POV:**

Hm? Oh...

...

Wait a second...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Holy fucking shit.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Levy was in my bed... with me... I guess we fell asleep or someth-

Huh? Levy?

"Nononono... please... stop..." Something was wrong with Levy. Her right eye's twitching and-

"OW!"

...

She's kicking around...

...

Damn, that actually hurt... my fuckin' balls...

...

"Nnnnmmmggg."

Fuck, she's in pain!

Somethings wrong! Why does this always have to happen to me!?

"SHRIMP!" I shouted, I can't just sit there! Might as well wake her up...

...

Huh?

"Bookworm-

...

WHAT?!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...She was on me...

...

...

...This is such an **inappropriate **fucking position!

...

She was holding on to my neck, and her legs were wrapped around me...

...

"SHRIMP WAKE UP AND GET OFF ME!"

_**TIMESKIP:**_

**LEVY POV:**

I guess today I, well, realized it. I'm not sure when I started feeling this but-well, when I woke up in that-that-that **position **I-I-I just- something just well, it was like a spark in my brain. I realized that I loved Gajeel. Yes. That's-That's right. And- and I mean i-it wasn't so much the position that made me realize, my _dream_ also took part. I had _that dream _again when, it just stopped, and for a while I was dreaming about Gajeel, and when we woke up, I guess I realized that the p-**position** I woke up to must have calmed me down in my sleep somehow, and make me think about Gajeel.

...

I still want to see him...

But, I guess that's too clingy...

...

I wonder... what are his feelings... towards me...?

...

It... it... it can't be... well, _love_...

...

_Love... huh?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

Is this... one-sided...? Maybe I should just forget about this silly-silly_ love _thi-

"Take your chances."

"Ahhh! Mira h-h-h-how did you know what I was thinking?!" Mira just jumped out of frikin' nowhere!

"I know everything... Now, _**CONFESS LOVEY-DOVEY!**_"

...

"Fine...! You made up my damn smart mind this time Mira! I'll do it!"

"Yesyesyesyesyes, that's the spirit! Now, he's up on the second level of the guild some were in the back!"

"...Thank's Mira." with that I left.

No more time for doubts.

...

I'll confess.

To Gajeel.

**GAJEEL POV:**

Now I guess it was back to normal, we were back at the guild, separate.

...

At least the bookworms idiotic followers were too depressed that she ran away from them, and aren't here anymore.

...

"GAJEEL!"

"Huh?-What?!" Levy was standing in front of me, looking very tense.

"I-I have to tell you something..."

"What is it...?"

"I-I... I lo-..."

"Out with it." I said. This was fucking serious, and I knew that better than anyone.

"Gajeel... **I LOVE YOU!**"

...

...What...?

So, she felt the same way... Just fucking... Wow...

...

"...So...?"

Oh, I have to answer!

"...Me too..."

"What?! Really?!"

"Yea... **I love you**... shrimp."

...

"...Now what...?" I finally heard Levy ask.

...

"Well, I guess people can call us... a "THING" now..."

Levy blushed... I was blushing too after saying that.

...

"Well, I'm happy... Can we spend more time with each other...?"

"Yea..." I answered. But then I realized something else.

"And spend less time with those followers of yours...!"

"I'll tell them I love you, and only you." She smiled.

...

I was in fucking heaven...

...

Once again...

**LEVY POV:**

I'm soooo happy! And to think that I ever had doubts about his feelings. But...

...

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL JET AND DROY!?

...

This is going to be tooo awkward to take!

...

"I'll break the damn news, sheesh."

"Wha-" Gajeel was going to do it?!

"You'll be the proof, let's go."

WHAT?!

...

...Well, better than being alone... Wait a second!

"Wait Gajeel! I have an idea to propose!"

"Huh?"

"Why don't we tell the entire guild at one time?!"

...

"Good idea, bookworm."

...Bookworm...? We're official now so why the nicknames?!

"...Stop with the nicknames."

"It's a habit, and it wouldn't be right without nicknames."

"...Fine...I guess so..."

_**TIMESKIP:**_

We went up to the big stage in the guild. Gajeel grabbed the microphone.

"Me and Levy have an important fuckin' announcement!"

Everybody turned their heads toward us...

...

This was too embarrassing!

...

...Gajeel... speak up already...!

...

"Me and Levy... Uh... **We love each other** and... well... you can call us a damn "THING" now if you fucking want to!"

My face is sooo red right now...And Gajeels too...

"WHOOOHOOOO!"

"And-" I started saying into the mic.

Everybody quieted down.

"Jet and Droy. I **do** love Gajeel... So... No misunderstandings okay...? Just friendship...! Don't feel down, I still _**like **_you...! You understand right...?"

... It was silent...

"...Yeah... We-We understand Levy!"

Everybody cheered. Yay! I guess that's over with!

I feel we're gonna party all night!

_**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. 9-'Father'

**Chapter 9-"Father"**

_**HELLO CHAPS! I have an eyelid infection and am staying home for a day. Might as well update my fanfiction instead of being bored all day! Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Seriously, I have WAAAAAY more favorites/followers than reviewers. Please Review! I wanna know what you think, not just that you like it! Be critical!**_

**LEVY POV:**

This is too strange!

...

I guess I read too many romance novels... 'Cause I guess in real life the boy is too shy, yes shy, to kiss me. He's even too shy to **hold my hand**! And that's soooo far from kissing, even hugging! ME TOO! I was probably even shyer than Gajeel... Even though I wanted Gajeel to be like a boy in a romance novel... I didn't even TRY to make that happen. I was too flustered myself...

...

So I guess today's date didn't end up interesting.

...

AT ALL.

...

We were just sitting in a restaurant, with red faces, eating.

...

Nothing more, nothing less. All we said to each other was, "hi", "bye", "I guess", and "ummmmmm...". The entire time, I could literally hear my quickened heartbeat, and probably his too, I probably just couldn't distinguish the difference of the heartbeats, because that would be just crazy. Gajeel probably heard them clearer than me, with his ears...

...

My face is turning even redder... Jeez...

...

WHY DO I GET FLUSTERED SO EASILY!?

...

"Levy-chan!" Lu-chan?

...

Oh no... all the girls are here... I just came home from my first date, I don't want these crazy people here...

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR FI-"

"Just 'lemme relax, JEEZ!"

...

"Okay!" Erza shouted.

"You heard the girl, she needs rest, one cheer and we'll go!" She roared again.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The girls shouted together.

...

Finally, they're leaving.

...

I guess I can go to bed calmly now...

...

I"m sure the next time... Me and Gajeel...

...

Will.. **AT LEAST hold hands**...

_**TIMESKIP:**_

Huh...?

...

Wait... Where the hell am I...?

...

I'm sitting a dirty cellar...

...

My hands were in white, gooey, handcuffs...

...

My magic energy... It feels like I barely have any!

...

WHAT IN THE HELL!?

...

Did someone fucking...

...

Holy shit...

...

I was fucking **kidnapped**...!

...

Oh no...

...

OH NO!  
...

What am I supposed to do!?

RUN AWAY SOMEHOW!?

...

How was I supposed to do that though...? In this state, with my magic energy almost drained completely...

...

I'm...

...

This is...

...

...

...

...

I'm terrified...!

...

**THIS IS TERRIFYING!**

...

I should!-

...

I should just...

...

CALM DOWN...!

...

And I mean...

EVEN IF I CAN"T DO ANYTHING...! The guild... My family will come and save me! I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure...

...

But for now I have to try to get out of this cellar!

These handcuffs... I read about handcuffs that can drain your magic power! If I can somehow manage to take these off I'm sure my magic energy will come back!

They're so sticky though... I guess I'll just try to pull them off-

"Why, looks like you're awake... _useless little child..._"

What?! That _malicious_ voice! I-I recognize it! It's-it's _him..._ The one that's been _torturing _me...

"You, know, it wasn't good of you to run away... You should've just excepted my _daily_ _punishment _without complaints... You know you deserve it... You know you're useless... You know no one cares about you..."

"I'm not useless anymore... Fairy Tail... They're my family! They care!"

"_SURE THEY DO... _I'm sure they don't even notice you... They're just hanging around you because they would be marked as _bad _people if they left the crying child that the magic council found in the streets, living with the council members, because that child was causing problems and distracting members of the council from their work because of that child's constant crying, Isn't that right...? That _family _of yours just didn't want to hurt their reputation... The master accepted you even after finding out what happened in your _past_ just for that reason..."

... I'm not buying it... I trust my _family _more than _him_...

"No... You're wrong, so stop trying to make my life miserable once again... Also, weren't you the one that sent me those dreams...? You know what ALL of your actions make you...?"

"Ha... What...?"

...

I'll show him... I'll get my payback...!

...

_"PATHETIC."_

...

His face took on a shocked expression. He looked really angry with me now...

...

This felt good though... That was the first move towards payback.

"Why... WHY YOU...! You dare speak to your _father _in that way...!? You _useless bookworm_!?"

...He dares call himself my father now... Ha.

I snickered.

"Did you ever even consider yourself as my _father?! _A _father _doesn't do what you did to me before, and what you're doing right damn now! I'll say it straight out, we may be fucking blood-related, but my_ family_ is Fairy Tail, and you have no right to call yourself my _father! _Also, I know you wont let me out just like that, I know you! If I can't get out of here on my own, my _family, FAIRY TAIL _will come and get me. And I WILL get my PAYBACK, with Fairy Tail. 'Cause yo better know messing, not only with me personaly, messing with Fairy Tail, messing with my _family,_ will be the biggest mistake you ever made! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR NOT JUST A DAMN FATHER, A HUMAN!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Interesting... Looks like you've changed a bit...Ha..."

...

"Gahh!" He kicked me in the stomach... But although this hurts so much...

...

This, is my victory!

**ERZA POV:**

"Erza!" Wendy shouted my name, she looked really scared. Carla was next to her reading a slip of paper, looking terrified.

"What's going on, Wendy?!" I asked, this seemed like big trouble.

"It's Levy!"

"Levy?!"

"Y-Yes!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I demanded an answer.

"I went in to check up on her but she wasn't there and-and all there w-was was this note!" She pointed down to the slip of paper Carla was holing, and Carla handed me the paper, with the same terrified look on her face.

I looked at the note.

_"I'm taking this useless girl with me, I guess it's a relief for you, Fairy Tail members. You don't have to keep hat burden with you any longer. But if you are foolish enough yo care for the girl, then you can try to get her back, but I'll make sure you don't defeat me, and I'll also make sure by the time you find the girl she thinks that you don't actually care for her. So that's that, if you do care about her might as well not try to get her back, because you wont be able to get her to get her back even if you do try, if you don't care about her, that's good for you, a burden is off your shoulders. Goodbye."_

_..._WHAT?!

"THIS BASTARD IS GONNA PAY! TO THE GUILD!" I commanded. Me and Wendy ran to the guild, to the other members, this was a new, very important, mission.

_**TIMESKIP:**_

We explained the situation to the guild, and master looks really shocked and angry now. He also seems quite-quite _**tense**_...

The entire guild was quiet in shock, and I needed to ask master what was wrong.

"Master? Do you have an idea of who took Levy away?"

...There was a silence.

"I'll follow her smell!" I heard Gajeel shout, frantic.

"WAIT!" ...Master...?

"What?!" I heard Gajeel's frantic, annoyed voice behind me. I looked at the master, what did he know...?

"The man who kidnapped Levy... is most likely..." everybody was listening intently to what master was saying. Including me. I also wonder how he knows who did it...

"Her... Well... _Father..._" Gasps were echoing throughout the guild.

"How do you know master?" I asked.

"She told me her _back-story_ when she joined the guild..."

"I think that _back-story_ was bothering her a while ago." Gajeel said.

"But, there's no time to waste! There's no telling what he will do to her! Gajeel, you, most of all! Help her!"

Cheers were heard all over the guild as I rushed out.

"We'll save Levy and impress her!" I heard.

...Jet and Droy...

...

...I smiled...

...I think that's Gajeel's job...

_**Thank you for reading! REVIEW! Yay! This one's longer!**_


	10. 10-Human Sanity, Feelings

**Chapter 10-Human Sanity... Feelings...**

_**Enjoy! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

_**Also, if you think that there's too much cursing, as many of you reviewed, sorry! I just curse myself and want to make the characters feeling more hectic... I'll try to cut down on the cursing a bit, but it's not 100% gonna happen..**__**.**_

_**G_G**_

**MASTER MAKOROV (GRAMPS) POV:**

...This is news...

...

So Levy was captured by _that man... That horrible father... That terrible excuse for a human..._

_..._

This is the most obvious thing I can gather, of course, that he's a terrible man... Levy's father... He really did lose his _human sanity_...His _feelings..._

...

I hope she wont lose herself too... Under his influence...

...

But, one thing I can say right now!

"GAJEEL! I'M SURE YOU CAN HEAR ME FROM OVER THERE! **I"M PUTTIN' ALL MY TRUST IN YOU PAL! I'M SURE YOU'LL DO THE OPPOSITE TO LEVY THAN WHAT YOU DID BACK THEN, WITH PHANTOM LORD! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

...

I'm sure he's got the idea...

...

His feelings are stronger with her, than with anyone else...

...And with that bond... Well...

"HA HA! WATCH YOURSELF OSAMU MCGARDEN!"

**LEVY POV:**

...How do I get these damn handcuffs off!?

It would be so easy to get out of here if it weren't these idiotic, annoying, frickin' magic-draining handcuffs! AARGGHH!

...

*CRACK.

*BOOOOOMM!

*CRASH!

*BATTLE CRY!

...EEHHHH?

What the hell's going on!?

...Oh...

...

Of course.

...

It's Fairy Tail.

...

My _family._

...

Ha. In your face _FATHER! _You were wrong, I'm not worthless... Your the one that is...

...Ha.

...

HA.

...

HA!

...

This is the end of the line!

I'm gonna rip these damn handcuffs off! I feel real energized now!

...

...

...

...

I DID IT!

...

...

...

...

I heard myself laugh uncontrollably.

...

Someones gotta do something about that asshole.

...

And that someone seems to be me.

...

Ha.

...

I'm goin' out to find that scumbag.

...

And I'll get some real payback.

...

Maybe even more...

...

Fairy Tail tends to go way overboard...

...

...Isn't that right...?

...

I felt myself smile.

...

A real...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

...

_**MALICIOUS** SMILE..._

_..._

This guy's.

GOIN'.

DOWN.

...

And he can't stop me.

...

_I'll be the one to_ r_ip him off the face of the **WHOLE. FUCKING. EARTH.**_

**GAJEEL POV:**

BUSTED.

"That was easy to get through... No magical barriers... Nothing... In fact, I don't sense any magical power in here... Other than a small bit of Levy's... Something must be draining Levy's magic power, actually... It's too little of an amount, Gajeel." Erza told me.

"...Yeah, the damn _kidnapper _doesn't seem to have any magical power... Must be a pretty fuckin' easy target..." I said.

"Yeah... EVERYBODY!" Erza roared.

"ONLY GAJEEL AND LILY WILL TAKE PART OF THIS MISSION FOR NOW! IT SEEMS EASIER THAN WE THOUGHT! I WILL STAY OUTSIDE AS BACKUP IF NEEDED! EVERYBODY ELSE CAN GO BACK TO THE GUILD, IT'S FINE!"

"But we wanted to save Levy!"

...Oh hell. Those damn followers aren't goin' to let me do this myself huh...?!

...

"JET AND DROY!" Erza commanded again.

...Oh no... I'll have to be with those idiots! Meaning I wont be able to be the full savior even if I was the one doing everything, just because if those idiotic, fuck-

"Gajeel. Don't get greedy. You know they're Levy's teammates and although there not the strongest they deserve respect." ...Erza...

...

"...Fine... I just... Wanna be her ONLY... Hero... Especially after what I did back then... With Phantom Lord..."

...

Erza was smiling back at me...!

Wait!-Did this mean that!-

"JET AND DROY! YOU WILL WAIT OUTSIDE WITH ME FOR NOW AS THE BACKUP IF NEEDED!"

"Looks like we're in luck now, Gajeel."

"Yeah... Lily..."

_**TIMESKIP:**_

Levy and that other guy's smell was everywhere! It was hard to find anyone!

But, even the master had put his trust into me. What he told me as I began to look for her, what he shouted to me...

It gives me the courage to keep searching...

...

"Lily... This is really pissing me off."

"You still have to search, don't want Jet and Droy back here helping you, do you now?"

"'Shuddup, stupid cat..."

He snickered behind me.

-Tch

...

...

...

...

...

"Huh?"

Levy's magic power! It's out and-

"Levy's magic power is suddenly out of control!" Lily shouted next to me, worried.

"Yeah! It went from barley any, to-well, this hellish craziness!" I was worried, what the hell was going on with Levy?

"Let's go towards the source, we'll be able to find her like that!" Lily shouted next to me.

...

We're running.

...

I'm getting more and more nervous. Even I can't stand the fucking eeriness of the magic power coming from Levy...

...

Something was definitely going on with Levy!

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!"

That was Levy! She was...

...

She was laughing?!

"LEVY!" I shouted out, running even faster with Lily; Lily went max speed with his flying.

"Wait!" Lily shouted, I looked back.

Levy was running, so fast that I could barley see her at all!

She was laughing,- giggling, she was acting like some kind of manic! What the hell's goin' on?!

"LEVY! Wait! It's me! Me, Gajeel! And-and Lily too!" I shouted, and ran after her, even faster than before.

I stretched out my arms and-

I-I got her!

...

"Levy! What's going on?!" Lily shouted.

...

Levy looked up at us, and in her eyes, I couldn't see any emotion except lust, lust for blood, just like in all the heartless enemies Fairy Tail had fought.

_**Thank you for reading! Sorry if I uploaded a small bit later than I promised I'd update! (At least once a week.) I didn't have many ideas for this chapter for some reason!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	11. 11-Light Revenge is Better Than Dark

**Chapter 11-Light Revenge is Better Than Dark**

_**Hello chaps! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

**LEVY POV:**

...

Kill...

...

Everyone that tries to stop you...

...

From getting your revenge on _him_...

...

Kill them...

...

No matter who it is...

...

"Levy what the fucks goin' on with you!?"

...

"Your in my way. Leave at once."

"WHAT THE FUCK LEVY! DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME!?"

...

This guy's just spouting crap.

"Of course I wouldn't know, or have anything to do with somebody that gets in my way." I told him.

Maybe he'll leave now...

...

I guess if he wont leave...

...

I'm must kill him.

**GAJEEL POV:**

"Levy?! Levy?!" How could she forget me?! What in the hell was wrong with her!?

**"DIE... OR LEAVE AND LIVE... TAKE YOUR CHOICE. NOW."**

...What?!

...

**"I WONT FUCKING LEAVE YOU HERE IN THIS STATE! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"**

...

"...I guess you've decided to die."

"LEVY STOP!" Lily pushed Levy down on the ground.

"I guess you'll die too." She acted like she didn't notice anything at all! She was completely fucking _emotionless_!

"LEVY!" I shouted and hugged her on the ground.

"What the hell's goin' on with you!"

...

She was silent...

"I want my revenge. I don't want... I don't** need** anybody's help... anybody interfering..."

"...Levy! I wont interfere or whatever the fuck! Just come back to your normal self! You don't have to become dark to get your damn revenge! The man- your _father, _the one you want revenge on, he'll be happy even if you do kill him, if your in this state, because he'll know you've become dark, and just as terrible as his own scumbag fucking self! LEVY, PLEASE!"

...

Her eyes widened, is she getting back to normal?

...

"Gajeel... Lily... I-I'm sorry!" She's crying again!?

...

"You can come with me...If you want..." She wiped her tears and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go shrimp!" I shouted.

"Together." Lily added beside me, smiling.

"Mmhmm! Thanks!" Levy smiled.

"Let's go find that bastard!" I roared.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"FUCK! Where the hell did this guy hide!" I yelled.?

...

"It's quite the dumpster..."

"Yeah, Lily... Hey, do you have any idea were we are, Levy?"

...

"..I should..." Huh? Does Levy know this place well?

"I used to live here before, after all..."

Wait a second-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! YOU USED TO LIVE IN THIS DUMPSTER?!" ...How did she live before...?!

...

"Levy, perhaps you should tell us about what's going on with you..." Lily said, finally breaking the silence.

...

"Not now." Levy covered her eyes with her bangs.

"Levy, it would help if you cold tell us now you kno-"

"No Lily. I mean, weren't you eavesdropping on the conversation me and Gajeel had in the infirmary that day?" Levy began to giggle a bit.

...

...Guess the cat's not gonna confess it, huh?

"Yeah yeah, I'm not looking for confessions... But didn't you hear Gajeel say that I could talk about it whenever I was ready? You sure did. And I'm gonna say that I'm not ready now. So no."

...

Levy... So adorable and devoted...

I can't stop smiling.

"Gajeel! Stop looking at me like that! It's embarrassing!" Levy had such a cute blush on her face...

"SERIOUSLY GAJEEL!"

...Oh...

"...Fine..."

"So, I think I have an idea of where he is...!"

"Okay then... Lead the way Levy!" I shouted.

_**TIMESKIP:**_

"He's in through through that door."

"But Levy... Did it really have to take so much damn time to find this fucking place...!"

"Gajeel, calm down, at least we found it in the end." Lily said calmly.

"...Fine... Let's just get in here..." I grumbled, and reached for the doorknob on the dead-looking door.

...

"Hello there. Fairy Tail scum. Hopefully now that my _daughter_ considers you some kind of foolish _family_, **_I_** wont have to be tied to you scumbags as well." This shit...

"'Course not, fucking idiot. 'Cause _this family_, Fairy Tail doesn't want to be tied together with such people." I told him.

"Oh? If that's so, then why did you tie together with that worthless bitch right next to you?"

I snarled.

"'Cause she's not a worthless bitch, like you."

_**Sorry I'm late and stuff! I have some writers block but I think (and hope) it's going away from me! Thank you for reading and understanding!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. NOTICE

_**HELLO CHAPS!**_

_**I'm writing this because I understand how frustrating it is without a chapter coming out when it's supposed to on a story! But...**_

_**I'm SUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPERRRRR busy and the next chapter will come out some time next week instead, SORRY!**_

_**I'm also writing a story with a friend who has a wattpad account ancientArtist, so check her out. The story's coming out soon!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING.**_


	13. 12-Her Past

**Chapter 12-Her Past**

**_HEEELLLOOO!_ I'm_ back! sorry about last week but i'm back on schedule! Thanks for your patience! In case you didn't read the notice, I'm writing a story with a friend who has a wattpad account ancientArtist, so check her out there, and check out the story when it comes out, which will hopefully be very soon!_**

_**Enjoy the chapter! **__**REVIEW!**_

**LEVY POV:**

Gajeel charged, leavin' Lily and me at the sidelines of the battle...

"Lily, do you think we can butt into the fight? I don't wanna just sit back over here."

"Yeah, if you wanna fight, then fight, let's go, Levy!"

I charged with Lily towards that _guy, _I can feel the grin on my face already, we're gonna beat the shit out of this guy!

...I mean, he doesn't have any magical abilities anyway. Oh! I guess I should've mentioned that earlier...

_**TIMESKIP:**_

"That guy was easy, just a couple blows and down, he didn't even have any magical strength!" Why didn't you tell us earlier bookworm? I was fucking thinking he would be a tough opponent, and **actually **pose a fight!"

"Yeah." Lily said flying calmly beside me.

...

"Sorry, Gajeel. My mind was just full of things at the time, but... I mean, didn't you feel that he didn't have any energy?"

...

"Maybe, but I thought that he was just hiding it, or somethin', I mean to be able to capture _**you,** _harm _**you, and **_make **_you _**turn damn crazy! I thought he would've been more powerful to be able to do that."

...

"You know, I'm not actually that strong, Gajeel..."

"What? Of course your strong! Your past I mean... How could you bare with it?"

...

"Do you even know what happened to me then...?"

...

"I do." Huh? How-?!

"I do too." Lily?!

"Wait what!? B-B-Bu-But I didn't even tell you! How did you find out...?!"

...

"Master sent a message into my head when I first charged, telling me everything. He said he couldn't take the fact that we love each other and yet I don't know. He also said that 'at this rate, she'll never tell you what happened Gajeel. By the end of the fight, he was already done explaining to me what happened." Master told Gajeel?!

"Yup, and the same message came into my head when me and you charged." And Lily?!"

...

"But he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone! That pisshead!" I started crying, and suddenly felt like a stupid five year old kid.

"I guess he found it necessary... I mean, if it haunted you again, I could actually comfort you, and not make you cry more, and make myself feel really akward, 'cause I'll actually know what's goin' on."

"Gajeel, I'll leave you two alone." I heard Lily fly off.

...

It's so quiet now, and I'm down here squatting on the ground, finally not crying, and Gajeel's looking at down me from his place.

...

Gajeel?!

...

He's... Hugging me?

_**MASTER'S MESSAGE TO GAJEEL AND LILY DURING THE FIGHT:**_

_Hello, Gajeel and Lily, Lily I am sending this to you as well, because I trust you, and you are Gajeel's partner after all._

_I am here to tell you about Levy's past, because Gajeel, you and Levy are a couple, and Lily, you are Gajeel's partner and also share a strong bond with Levy, so both of you have the right to know. At this pace, it doesn't look like Levy's gonna tell you about her past anytime soon, and I think that if I tell you it would save Levy the stress of telling you, and help you two understand her better, and comfort her better. I hope Levy will understand my actions here._

_Levy's mother, Jenna died giving birth to Levy. She was weak, and knew that she would kill herself giving birth, but she already loved Levy too much to have an abortion._

_Osamu McGarden, Levy's father, your current opponent, decided that Jenna's death, was all Levy's fault._

_Osamu abused Levy in terrible ways, that only Levy may possibly be able to explain. _

_Levy started actually feeling like she was a murderer, because of Osamu._

_After a while, when Levy was 10, Levy left her room, which was the ugly attic of the house at the time, and went to Jenna's old room, wanting to find out more about the woman that gave birth to her, the woman Osamu said Levy had killed._

_But although after ward Levy would get caught in that room and punished more severely than ever, in the room, she found a small card, from her Jenna to her._

_In the letter it told her that she loved her, and that it was her choice to give birth to her, even if she had to die. Levy still treasures that card, she has it stored somewhere in her room._

_This card was so important to her because it had made her realize that he wasn't a murderer, and prompted her to run away, after receiving her last so called "punishment" from Osamu for sneaking into Jenna's room, she ran away._

_She was found by the Magic Counsel, and they took her in and cared for her there._

_But, Levy distracted workers from work, because she cried after constant nightmares, and couldn't stop till noon._

_Then Fairy Tail took her in from the bothered Magic Counsel, she told me about her past, and I excepted her, and she was surprised thinking I would think she was a murderer, and not let her in._

_She cried less and less with us, and learned her magic, becoming who she is now._

_I hope you understand, Gajeel, Lily. And don't keep it a secret from Levy that you know, she has the right to know that I told you this. I hope she understands as well._

_Thanks, you little brats. *Sniffle*_

**_Thank you for reading! YEAH! This is real long, with lot's of words, and GREAT! And to think that I thought this would be a shorter chapter!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	14. 13-A Kiwi Juice and a Beer

**Chapter 13-A Kiwi Juice and a Beer**

_**Heeellloooo! New chapter! The new story that I talked about is out! Please check that out!**_

_**This is the last chapter of this story, so enjoy and **__**REVIEW**__** chaps!**_

**MASTER MAKOROV (GRAMPS) POV:**

"Hey old man, thank's for the info, wouldn't be able to keep things in order without you."

"I couldn't resist keeping it a secret any longer, from you I mean, Gajeel. You are a couple after all... And Lily would butt in anyway so I figured I should just tell... I hope Levy understood." I hope Levy isn't angry or anything... Levy's past is a very touchy subject for her...

"She called you a pisshead, and was really angry at first, but I was able to calm her down and explained. The shrimp understands now, so don't worry."

"Good. I guess that saves me from any crying, angry Levy..." Gajeel laughed, and I laughed after him.

"I'm aforesaid that's not gonna happen." Lily?!

"Lily what are you doing here?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well... I was with Levy just before I came here and heard master say that he hopes he doesn't need to encounter a crying, angry Levy... And just before Levy told me that she is still kind of angry with master and says that even though she understands, she wants an apology... So I think... That your not gonna save yourself from a crying, angry Levy, master."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"NO! How can I face Levy!?"

"Master, she just wants apology, for doing it without her consent, but otherwise she's actually grateful because you saved her the trouble of having to tell her story alone. You saved her all the nerve and tears she would waste having to do so. It's a tender subject for her, after all, and she'll probably never quite forget it, but having you tell us instead saved her from having it haunt her more than it would if she told the story alone." Lily said.

...

"I guess you have a valid point..."

"You scared of a little bookworm, old man?" Gajeel smirked and Lily snickered beside him.

"NO. I'm not!"

"Well, here she comes, master." Lily laughed out.

...

An angry Levy is storming towards me. She's pouting.

...

Why do my little brats have to be so damn cute...

...

She came up to me.

...

...

...

...

She's just looking...

...

Accusingly at me...

...

"Ummmm..." I mumbled.

"Master, apologize for not warning me that you were going to tell Gajeel and Lily about my past. Although I'm fine with you doing it, and saving me the nerve of telling them myself, you didn't ask me first which is wrong. So apologize." Levy pouted.

Gajeel blushed. "Too damn cute..." He murmured.

Lily closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry Levy. I was wrong!" I felt myself burst.

"Yay! I forgive you! Gajeel...? Master...? Is something wrong...?"

...

"JUST STOP LOOKING SO CUTE!" Gajeel and me burst out in exasperation.

...

"Gajeel... Master..." Levy muttered.

She turned redder than... Redder than... Well.. Red... I never thought that deep a red even existed!

"G-Gajeel and master think I'm cute?!" She turned even redder... If that's even possible.

...

I could swear there was steam coming out of her head.

...

She fainted!

"Levy?!" Gajeel shouted.

I sighed, gaining my composure.

"Gajeel, Lily, go bring Levy back to Fairy Hills. She needs rest." I told them.

"Wait Gajeel." Lily said. "I'll stay here with master. You can take Levy back to our house. Just try not to take her innocence away." He smirked.

"HUHHHHH?!" Gajeel was blushing like a madman.

"You know that it could happen today, Gajeel. Don't deny it. Just go. Do whatever you want. The real thing you shouldn't do," Lily glared at Gajeel accusingly, "is to harm her in any possible way."

...

"Whatever... Fine..." Gajeel muttered, turned around, and slinging Levy over his shoulder, made his way towards the gates of Fairy Tail.

"You've sure got a cute one, Gajeel." I muttered before Gajeel left.

Gajeel tuning around, saying "Shut up, you do know I can hear you."

...

As the gates closed on a blushing Gajeel and an innocent Levy, drooling and blushing a bit on his shoulder; I smiled with Lily.

"The're such an amazing couple." I said.

"Yeah, it's obvious to anyone what they mean to each other, even from one glance, it really shows." Lily agreed.

"MIRA! BRING ME SOME BEER!" I shouted.

"Man you drink too much, old man. But I guess a kiwi juice would be nice." Lily said.

We laughed.

**THE END.**

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK! Please check out my new story too!**_

_**Good wishes, love you all!**_


End file.
